Magnetic separators are now widely fitted to domestic and commercial central heating systems. The separators remove debris, and particularly magnetic debris, from the heating fluid. This keeps the heating fluid clean, preventing build-up of debris in, for example, the boiler, where it may cause expensive damage.
When a heating system is serviced, the magnetic separator must be cleaned to remove the particles which have been separated from the fluid. A removable screw-top is typically provided at the upper end of a cylindrical housing which, when removed, allows access to the inside of cylindrical housing. A removable insert is typically provided within the housing, which can then be removed for cleaning.
The removable insert is typically of similar longitudinal extent to the cylindrical housing. Therefore to allow the insert to be removed from the housing, the separator device must be installed where there is a vertical space between horizontal surfaces of at least twice the height of the housing. This requirement imposes an unwelcome constraint on the installer in terms of where the device may be installed, particularly where the separator device is being retrofitted to an existing installation. For example, there is often insufficient space between the bottom of a boiler and a counter top. In some cases it may simply not be possible to fit a device of suitable capacity which requires such a large vertical space.
As an alternative to servicing a magnetic separator in situ, the separator can be removed from the heating circuit for cleaning. This may obviate the need to provide a vertical space which is tall enough to disassemble the separator. However, existing separators are usually fitted to the central heating circuit via screw connectors, which may be awkward to connect and disconnect when they are located behind a separator. The seal of the screw connection may also deteriorate with repeated disconnection and reconnection, and there is always a risk that the screw thread will be damaged during connection/disconnection. Also, the inlet and outlet ports on the magnetic separator are typically plastic, and torsional force on the ports to disconnect and reconnect from the pipe may cause weakness or cracks in the separator housing over time, resulting in leakage. If a separator housing becomes cracked, then it is unlikely that an effective repair will be possible, and the separator will have to be replaced.
Quick-release push-fit fittings are available, for example JOHN GUEST SPEEDFIT® connectors. These connectors are designed for repeated use, and do not have the above mentioned disadvantages of screw connectors. The push-fit connectors include collets which surround the inside of the female part of the connector, and which grip onto the male part when the parts of the connector are pulled away from each other. The connection is released by pushing the collet inwardly of the female part, away from the male part. The parts of the connector must then be pulled away from each other, whilst holding the collet in this position.
The problem with using quick-release push-fit connectors such as those described above is that it is difficult to release the connectors when they are behind a magnetic separator and located in close proximity to pipes and walls. It is especially difficult to release more than one connection.
It is an object of this invention to provide a separator device which reduces or substantially obviates the above mentioned problems.